petite scène de théatre
by Louise Malone
Summary: un petit os en forme de scène de théatre!


_**Je me fais un petit délire en forme de scène de théâtre!**_

_TOC TOC TOC_

_Le rideau s'ouvre sur le salon des Cullen._

_Edward est dos au mur et Emmett crie et gesticule en le tenant par le tee shirt._

« Putain Edward je le crois pas! Non mais c'est pas possible! Mais t'as QUOI DANS LA TETE ABRUTI? »

« Oh c'est bon Emmett! C'est quand même pas ma faute! Je pouvais pas prévoir non plus! »

« Eh ben SI! T'avais qu'à réfléchir deux minutes! »

« Mais j'aurais jamais pensé à CA! »

« Tu aurais du! Non mais franchement, tu l'as bien regardé? »

« Ben oui mais merde je m'en fou! Je suis hétéro moi! Ce que je sais c'est qu'il est hyper sympa et gentil, et cool et tout ça! »

« C'est une raison de le ramener à la maison? »

« Ben oui! »

_Emmett lâche Edward et arpente le salon en faisant de grands gestes_.

« A LA MAISON! Il l'a ramené à la maison et il croyait que c'était une bonne idée! Mais quand je pense que toute la famille dit que t'es intelligent! En fait T'ES UN GROS NAZE! »

« Emmett! Y'a pas mort d'homme non plus! »

« Ouais ben ça c'est pas dit! Attends qu'ils reviennent et je vais le massacrer! Je vais lui arracher les couilles même tiens! »

_Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, les bras chargés de sacs d'épicerie, entrent sr scène durant la dernière réplique d'Emmett. Esmée affiche un air très contrarié._

« EMMETT CULLEN! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage? »

« Maman! Papa! Vous tombez bien! Alice a été enlevée! »

_Carlisle laisse tomber ses paquets et attrape son fils ainé par le bras, blanc comme un linge._

« QUOI? »

_Edward se place aux côtés de sa mère, se doutant qu'elle sera une alliée:_

« Mais nooon! Emmett t'es lourd là! Elle était consentante! »

« C'est encore pire! Il fera d'elle ce qu'il voudra! »

« Elle sait se défendre! »

« ELLE MESURE 1m48 PUTAIN EDWARD! »

« 1m48 DE FOLIE FURIEUSE! »

« Mais enfin les garçons! Expliquez nous ce qui se passe! »

« Maman! C'est Edward! C'est sa faute A LUI! Il a ramené un copain à la maison! »

« Ah oui, tu m'en avais parlé Edward, le nouveau dans ta classe, c'est ça? »

« Oui m'man! Il est très gentil et sympa! »

« Oui et il est aussi super beau! Il est blond, les yeux bleus, une gueule d'ange et un sourire de pub! Et il l'a ramené ici! »

« Emmett, on ne comprend rien, calme toi, je t 'en prie, et cesse de t'en prendre à ton frère! »

« Mais papa! IL EST PARTI AVEC ALICE! »

_Carlisle sort son portable de sa poche et hurle:_

« QUOI? Mais qu'Est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? »

« CARLISLE! Pose ce téléphone! »

« J'appelle Charlie! Je veux qu'on fasse arrêter ce pédophile tout de suite! »

_Esmée arrache le téléphone des mains de son mari._

« Papa…Bella m'a dit que son père et elle passent la soirée chez Sue, laisse tomber! Et puis…Jasper n'a que 17 ans, et Alice en a 15, t'as aucune chance de le faire mettre en taule! »

_Esmée pose un bras sur l'épaule de son mari et l'autre sur celle d'Emmett: Carlisle s'arrache les cheveux._

« Ecoutez les garçons, racontez nous tout depuis le début! Edward: parle, Emmett est trop énervé! Et bon sang Carlisle reprend toi, je suis certaine que notre fille va très bien!»

« Bon donc Jasper est dans ma classe, avec sa sœur, depuis le début de la semaine. Et on s'entend très bien tous les deux, c'est pour ça que je l'ai invité à venir cet après-midi. Mais vous savez il est très gentil et »

« Mais oui! On est tous très gentils jusqu'au moment ou on se transforme en bête en rut! »

_Esmée donne une calotte à Emmett._

« Emmett parle pour toi! »

_Carlisle réussit à reprendre son téléphone à sa femme:_

« Il a raison Esmée! J'appelle Alice! »

_Edward se glisse entre ses parents_.

« Ca sert à rien p'pa, Em' et moi on essaye d'appeler Alice et Jasper sur leurs portables depuis une heure et ils sont sur messagerie tous les deux… »

_Carlisle panique très visiblement:_

« Aaaaaaahhhh! Aussi bien il l'a déjà violée! Il peut s'en passer des choses, en une heure! »

« Mais enfin Carlisle tu deviens fou! »

« Mais c'est ma petite fille chérie Esmée! »

« C'est la mienne aussi! Mais je garde mon sang froid! »

« C'est bien ce que je te reproche! »

« P'pa! Jasper l' ajuste amenée faire un petit tour! »

_Emmett en rajoute une couche:_

« Ouais, un tour qui dure déjà depuis plus d'une heure! »

_Carlisle secoue Edward:_

« Mais il était venu pour passer du temps avec toi! Comment a-t-il pu partir avec Alice? »

_Edward rougit violemment:_

« Ben…On était dans le salon lui et moi quand Alice est arrivée. Et je devais passer un petit coup de téléphone à Bella et »

« ET ON SAIT TOUS QUE QUAND EDWARD PARLE AVEC BELLA MICHAEL JACKSON POURRAIT DANSER LA MACARENA AVEC ELVIS PRESLEY DANS NOTRE SALON IL S'EN APPERCEVRAIT PAS! »

_Edward soupire longuement:_

« Emmett, ne mêle pas Bella à ça! Bref, du coup ils ont discuté tous les deux et puis, ben c'est venu d'un coup, Alice m'a dit qu'ils allaient faire un tour et j'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf qu'ils avaient disparu! »

_Esmée ricane doucement:_

« Donc Alice n'a pas été contrainte à quoi que ce soit? »

« Non non! »

« Oui mais »

_Commence Emmett Carlisle, levant la main, l'interrompt:_

« Parle moi de ce Jasper, que font ses parents? D'où vient-il? »

« Ils arrivent du Texas, son père est un ancien Marines, sa mère est institutrice, il est excellent en classe, et il est d'accord pour assurer la Coprésidence du club d'échec avec moi! »

_Carlisle a l'air soulagé._

_Emmett ouvre la bouche mais la porte d'entrée claque brusquement et une jeune fille sautillante s'avance dans le salon._

_Elle tient par la main un grand blond qui la regarde avec adoration._

_Emmett gronde très intelligiblement. Carlisle dévisage le nouveau venu d'un air assez suspicieux mais Esmée lui sourit._

« Maman! Papa! Voici Jasper, l'ami d'Edward qui est maintenant mon petit ami! »

_Dit Alice, très naturelle._

_Le dit Jasper rougit et salue poliment les parents de sa copine._

_Emmett s'avance d'un pas vers sa sœur et attaque frontalement:_

« Vous étiez ou? »

_Alice fait semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous entendu et offre à son frère ainé un sourire charmeur:_

« On est allé chercher Rosalie! »

_A ce moment une très belle jeune fille blonde entre dans le salon. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Jasper mais n'a pas l'air aussi timide que lui._

_Edward la connait déjà mais Esmée et Carlisle la saluent poliment._

_Puis elle se tourne vers Emmett_:

« Bonjour, je suis donc Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper! »

« Grumlblblbl »

« Euh…Mais si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler Rose… »

« Glouglglg! »

_Emmett est rouge vif et ne quitte pas la jeune fille des yeux._

_Toute la famille commence à sourire._

_Edward, d'humeur revancharde, s'adresse à son frère:_

« Oh! Regarde Emmett! Il y a Michael Jackson qui danse la macarena avec Elvis Presley! »

« Oui oui… »

_Marmonne Emmett, le regard plongeant dans le décolleté de Rosalie._

_Le rideau tombe sur la scène, tandis que les rires de la famille Cullen, (moins ceux d'Emmett) résonnent en arrière plan._

**_Voilà, c'est juste un OS pour rigoler un peu! Merci de m'avoir lue!_**


End file.
